User talk:Xydux
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:Xydux page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 18:40, November 30, 2010 Friends Reply Sorry, I don't just make friends with everyone left and right. I don't know anything of what you've done, or if you might turn out to be a vandal or something else. I prefer to choose my friends based on actual friendship. For the signature part, you need a complex knowledge of Wiki coding to make it work. Take a look on this page. Adding Categories Please do not add red-linked categories like you did on the Candy Store page and Econo Company page by adding "Businesses" there and for the Ed, Edd n Eddy video games by adding "Video Games". Just to let you know, those two categories I mentioned do not exist, so please do not add more red-linked categories to pages. - Reply What kind of prize are you asking for? Signature Info Reply I don't think I know the code for the green color for the signature. Maybe ask Agent M, his signature has green text, maybe he'll tell you and you will figure it out. - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Variations_of_green RE: Your GI Article Okay, it's good, I like it! Would it be OK it I edited it a bit? Oh yes, I'd also like to add if we could take out a few of the quotes, (as the GI usually has about 3~5) and if we could take out the "bake sale" part of Eddy's quote. There's already something in the 3rd issue about Jimmy's bake sale, so I thought it'd be too repetitive. But it's great, and you are inducted into the New GI! Just in case your wondering, you can put the template on your page after your story has been published. OK, thanks. Done! I also added the template for you. Your Sig I suggest you make it just a bit smaller, like 10pt. shivers Err, I preferred your old one (although a little smaller would have been better). The new one look's a little too '80's for me... First, make a thing like this: Then, make a lettered list like this: A. Option A B. Option B C. Option C The A, B, and C signifies a choice, and you may make as many choices or options as you may please. End with another: If there are any problems, I can help you edit it, seeing as I have admin rights now. You Win! How did you find the challenge? I bet it was pretty easy, because the human mind can decipher any words that are jumbled up, as long as the first and last letters remain in their respective positions. Or you could have read the Eds' page. Here you go, put it on your user page if you desire, like I did on mine. P.S. There's another one coming, but unfortunately, since you've won this time, you cannot win again. Hey! You answered my science questions correctly so you get Eddy's Bro's Key! Categories You don't need to add the "Pages that need to be rewritten" category to pages that have the template, seeing as the template automatically adds it to the page. Also, we don't need categories like your "Short Plot" category, as plots usually get made longer by users eventually. Also, you seemed to have added categories to pages in which they don't belong, like "Vehicle" to Jawbreaker Satellite, and "Books" to "Inappropriate Pinchers From Beyond", as it is not a vehicle or a book, respectively, but a satellite and a comic, respectively. No, we actually have a category for comics, called... drumroll "Comics". rapid .50 cal machine guns firing at point blank Then again, I never said you couldn't. drops on several Nuclear Stockpiles all over the world, fractures Earth into tiny pieces, causes a shockwave that decimates the entire universe causing the "Super-Mega-Ultra-Awesome Bang, killing said crowd in the proccess Well, I said before, most things on a website tend to be changed in future, and the fact that most of the episodes with short plots also need to be written, other users would most likely lengthen the plot in the process. Okay, enough of that. Also, Kenny doesn't just re-appear, his mom has to give birth to him - again. BTW, the GI #4 is nearly done. RE: Your GI Article OK, I have to say, I think death is too serious a subject for the GI. Just show me the rest, and I think I'll include the 2-parter sometime else, seeing as I have an elaborate story set up already from GI #4. I just need to know what cartoon it references. BTW, from now, this means that your work is no longer "Freelance"! Congrats! Well, who is this "Ogden" character, for a start? I don't hate the idea, but I don't really find it fitting for the GI. BTW, is my new avatar showing up for you (because I changed my signature to match it)? Oh, I thought it was based upon some really obscure character or something... That's really weird, I saved my profile image like, 12 times and cleared my browser's cache as well... If you can recognize what my sig was inspired off of, you could most likely guess the contents of my new profile image. OK, maybe that could be a bit too far out of the way. I haven't watched Courage in a while, though. If you notice, I did make a reference to an event in EEnE in the GI #4. Now my profile pic works (for me). This seems like a complete copy of one of my stories: *An Asian business group makes a deal with Eddy/The Eds *The amount given looks pretty good in dollars *Currency A is worth zilch in Currency B *The Candy Store does not accept foreign currency *Eddy gives a rant I don't think we should use that, or the ad. It just seems to be a little stale. However, if I had not made my other article, I would have used this for the reasons I wrote mine. C'mon, we're trying to be original here! Let's gather some enthusiasm and not reuse all our plots! Yay! That is, unless you never read my story and it is just a coincidence like Jspyster1's "Desolation Ed" fanfic... RE: 10archy's Photos Yes, the "Picture Perfect" badge, for 500 images. Psst, there's also a badge worth 250 points... But still, we did give him many warnings about his behavior, and he replaced our good images with his bad ones repeatedly. The Kids Category Reply Well, I'm not sure if it's necessary to create a category (The Kids) for each of the kids, but let's see what does M (Agent M) or the other admins think to see if they would approve The Kids category. - Better to just get approval from one of the admins to see whether or not they say to add that category to the designated pages. - Then again, we have a category called "Children" which all our characters are in anyways. I say we don't need it. No Subject Just wondering, what pages did you clean up? And I gave you your awards and fixed your top friends box. Seeing as it looks like you need some, would you like to be friends? Oh, OK. Adopting A Wiki Reply Usually the responsibilities of an admin are to check every edit, that appears on the Recent Changes Page, for vandalism or just plain old unnecessary edits. It's your job to revert these edits. When it comes to blocking/banning users your must first give the vandal a "3 Strike" warning. When they first commit an act of vandalism, kindly remind them not to vandalize. If they do it a second time, remind them once more. If they do it a third time give them a final warning. If they continue to vandalism despite all your warnings block/ban them. There is a difference between block and banning. Block is when you prevent the user from editing for a certain amount of time and ban is when you prevent them from editing indefinitely. The amount of time you should block a user depends on their severity of their vandalism. If the user is just a plain nuisance then 2 weeks should be a good enough time. If the user is replacing content with vulgar language do not hesitate to block them; 1-2 months should be a good enough time. If a user is verbally harassing or even threatening other users then you should consider banning them. Still, these are just my suggestions, ultimately it is your job to make the call on how long someone should be blocked. Deleting pages is easy. Just click the down arrow on the edit tab, near the page's name, and then click "delete". Then just enter the info the deletion form requires you to do. Hope that helps. In addition to Jspy's advice, becoming a Admin. is easy. All you need to do is gain the trust of a Bureaucrat and ask to be promoted. You then use your newfound abilities to help your wiki. If for any reason they decline, correct the problem P.S. Care to tell me which wiki it is? The Anonymous Vandal Sorry for this late message, but I wasn't able to get to the computer somewhere at around 12 PM because I was helping my teacher with grading papers so I couldn't get to it. But great job on reverting that vandal's crap, appreciate it and I'll try to be around a little more often during school hours at lunch most likely. - RE: Badges Because you added pictures. Yes, and you added pictures. Seriously, here's how it works: *The vandal removes the images *You undo his edit *The images are back *YOU ADDED THE IMAGES 1 + 1 = 2, not 3. YES. YOU ADDED PICTURES, SO YOU GET THE BADGES! RE: Hey dude. Hello Xydux. Thanks for explaining the account thing. I never knew Wiki's worked like that. I was supposed to make my account here on my 13th birthday, but I guess I'm a little early. Anyhoo, I just wanted to say Hello, as a reply to your hello in my talk page. By the way, how do you make your own signature? Thank You Hey, thanks for helping me with my signature, I really appreciate it. I couldn't really do much, except read everything right now. I'll see what I can do to my signature tomorrow. Now, you're asking if I can be your friend? I'll think about it...... I'm just kidding, of course I'll be your friend! You've helped me a lot. I'm grateful for your kindness, and if you want help, or if there is anything that I can do to return the favor, I'll let you know if I can do anything. Usually if it has something to do with the computer, I'm pretty much brainless, just to let you know. M Y L S Hey whaddya know? It worked great! Friendship Request Reply Sure. I'll be your friend. Friends Want to be friends? ZapSpit it out! 21:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Grim Reaper Heheh...Yeah *laughs like an insane maniac* Imagine their faces when they see me outside their windows...xP --Guradian1098 02:44, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. Sure, I'll be friends with you, Why not? (PS-yeah, I kinda figured that out when I saw how my mesage turned out =.=) Alright, Guess I'll be seeing you! --Guradian1098 02:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Be Jealous, be VERY Jealous Hey, Xydux! Just wanted to stop by to know what you think of my new sig! ------> 22:12, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Surez! Just tell me what you want me to write and I'll post it -- Done, and DONE!! Yep itz right here 8D No thanks are necessary -- hey whats up?. Remember me from the chat. Soilder5679 03:21, July 2, 2011 (UTC) oh okay. sorry im just saying whats up?. Soilder5679 03:52, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Its all ight. Nice to meet you in the chat it was good talking to you. Soilder5679 01:32, July 5, 2011 (UTC) You won! You got it! I knew it would be easy for some. I just hope it's harder for others. Here is your T.V. Congratulations! -Captain Redbeard Re: Signature move Go ahead and move your template. Reply: Mega ed I'll talk some sense into him. Thanks for letting me know. - Re:Edcyclopedia Blog I don't think so, if I thought i would be done better with its own blog I would have posted it. However, if the poll reamains tied until Saturday, then I'll make a blog. Reply: Vandal I warned that dork already. - Agent M I can give you a clue where agent M is.He is angry with you all and has made another acct.on beyblade wiki,there was a lot of discussion about it for having 2 accts.but it is settled now, if you don't believe what I say go to this link (beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/User:ReconStrike_Commando) u see? Although he has falsed many personal informations but if you read his profile and at last if u see his awards given by admins of this wiki,you will understand he is Agent M.He even wrote it in his profile he is agent m but after the discussions he removed that.If u want him back,convince him.He still loves this wiki and will surely come back.I hv left the same message in ur blog post too. British fella 06:08, October 18, 2011 (UTC)